


just hold me closer

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short peterick drabble





	just hold me closer

two am. patrick should be asleep, but as soon as his body recognizes the lack of warmth beside him, he’s unceremoniously jolted awake. the only thing he can feel is fear. there’s no reason for pete to be up this late. to be gone this long. 

something happened.

patrick fumbled with his glasses and hurried out of bed, following the light he saw coming from the bathroom down the hall.  
the door, being cracked, already allowed patrick to see enough to confirm his fears, but he still didn’t fully believe it until he pushed the door open.

pete’s eyes were wide, pupils blown out, staring right into patrick’s. pete was holding a lightly bloodied shaving razor, likely desperate for some way to hurt himself after all his actual razors had been tossed out. patrick doesn’t want to think about how long it took pete to make the two small cuts on his left thigh.

the bandaid goes on as if pete was a child who had fallen off a bike and scrapped his knee. patrick cleaned the small dots of blood bubbling onto pete’s skin, gingerly placed the band-aid, then sealed it with a soft kiss over the small wound.

but really, it was only small is size. it didn’t matter if it was two scratchy, mini cuts on one of his thighs or twenty slits on his arm, it all broke patrick’s heart. 

“let’s go back to bed, baby. you look exhausted.” patrick was already standing, pulling on pete’s forearms to bring him up as well.

pete hasn’t said a word. he’s slightly out of it, leaning on patrick a little too much considering he wasn’t seriously hurt. patrick didn’t mind. he wrapped an arm around pete’s waist and helped him back into bed. it was easier to comfort him here, where he could press his body against pete’s and hold him close, pete’s back against the wall next to their bed, as if nothing existed outside of the warmth of patrick.

“i’m sorry.” pete eventually croaked after twenty minutes of digging his nails into patrick’s shoulder blades, holding back tears.

“don’t apologize, you can’t help it.”

“yes i can, if i just tried-“

“no,” patrick cut him off abruptly, squeezing him, “you can’t help it. i know how hard you try. you’re already trying your hardest.”

pete made a tired, frustrated noise, clearly wanting to argue because his brain was always telling him how awful he was and how little he tried to do anything, but also dead tired and just wanting to focus on the arms wrapped around him and the chest he gets to use as a pillow.

“we can talk about it tomorrow, i promise.” patrick nuzzles pete’s neck, “just sleep, okay? i’ve got you. you’re okay.”

pete wants to believe it, so he presses closer and shuts his eyes, trying to ignore his buzzing brain.

“i love you so much.”

“i love you too, so so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> my motivation to write has been very very very very v e r y low, so sorry! i wanted to write a halloween peterick fanfic but i doubt i’ll get it finished in the next two days. anyways, hope you like this very short fanfic!


End file.
